


番外七.不对视十五分钟就不能出去的房间

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 3





	番外七.不对视十五分钟就不能出去的房间

光之战士被驱逐出了无影的领域，出现的时候刚好撞见了来找她的阿莉塞。阿莉塞看到突然凭空出现的她一脸惊讶，而她也不知道该怎么解释这个状况，只能讪笑着下意识摸了摸脖子说只是一个小小的意外。

阿莉塞耸了耸肩没有继续追问，接着告诉她自己只是来传达塔罗斯的制造进度：虽然技术上的难题已经都解决了，但是距离完成可能还需要一天左右——工匠们拍着胸脯保证自己会赶上工期，让‘暗之战士’一行最好趁着这机会在战前最后好好休息一下。

她笑着向传达了消息的阿莉塞道谢，然后目送她离开回到了阿尔菲诺身边，开始思考怎么消耗这突如其来的一日休假。不久前的光景不合时宜地在脑内复苏，让她再次忍不住摸了一下自己没有留下任何痕迹的脖子，同时也决定了最先的去向。

——————————

在那意外的失败之后，爱梅特赛尔克彻底失去了观看那群残次品制造塔罗斯的兴趣，自顾自地去了大森林准备找一棵看起来舒服一点的树去睡觉。没想到躺下还没几秒，就感知到‘那个英雄’传送至了那群隆卡守护者所在的村庄。

她这时候不在珂露西亚岛老老实实呆着跑这来着做什么？！！他万分嫌弃地咋了咋舌，思考一会还是皱着眉头，顺着她的踪迹跟了上去。

——————————

找到她的时候，她正盘腿坐在奇坦那神影洞的最深处，若有所思地盯着那里的壁画。在爱梅特赛尔克走近的同时，她的头微微动了一下，察觉了这个不速之客，但是并没有特地回头，依然继续观察着那些古老的壁画。

他走到了她坐着的位置的旁边，也同样抬起头看着那些几乎被所有人遗忘的历史。

“都最终决战前了，大英雄却跑到这种地方来摸鱼，是有什么高见吗？”他面带讽刺地开口，但似乎因为之前那次意外失败的余波还在影响着他的精神，语气和他平时飘忽夸张的调调相比，多少掺杂了一下多余的东西。

“可以问一个问题吗？”她一如既往地无视了他的奚落，朝着他转过头去：“你所诉说的还未分裂的世界的历史和无影合并世界的理由的确没有什么矛盾，但是却没有提到一个重要的问题。”

她指着第一幅壁画问道：“那个威胁到整个星球的‘灾厄’，是因为什么而起？”

“…………………………………………”爱梅特赛尔克一瞬间发觉自己忘记了怎么呼吸，过了许久才勉强开口：“……你知道这个有什么用？难道你觉得以你们这些‘残次品’的脑袋和知识，知道了缘由就能解决我们的问题吗？”

“我没有这么说。”似乎是发现这个问题戳到了这个无影的痛处，她又把头转回了壁画，不再注视着他的脸：“你似乎一直在等待我们提问，但是重要的部分却闭口不谈。”

“因为那是没有意义的事。”爱梅特赛尔克的表情变得苦涩：“没有人知道缘由，只是当我们发现的时候灾厄已经降临。”

“即使那个原本的世界，在你们口中如此完美，古代人如此不灭与万能，最终也只能靠召唤蛮神来阻止那个灾厄吗？”

“……都到了这个时候了，你是还嫌自己的死期不够近？”爱梅特赛尔克差点没法控制自己的表情：“不过是个残缺品却想来指摘我们的做法？！”

意外的是，这次她很快就放弃了追问。

“如果让你感到不快了我很抱歉。我并没有贬低你们的觉悟的意思。也是，没有经历过的我的确没有什么资格质疑你们的选择。”她站了起来，向他低头道歉，却反而让爱梅特赛尔克更加烦躁，但她也没有期待他的回应，再次将注意力转向那些壁画。

“？这个壁画的缝隙里，好像有什么……”光之战士的眼前掠过一点折射的光芒，循着光芒发现那是从一副壁画裂开的缝隙中漏出来的。她上前几步走到了那副壁画前，拿出匕首小心地在那条裂缝中挖掘了几下，一枚像是宝石做成的按钮的东西掉落在她的掌心。她好奇地拿起那个奇妙的按钮对着有光线的地方照了照，没有发现什么门道，但是远远地看着的爱梅特赛尔克却产生了不好的预感。

“等等，你别……”他按字还没说出口，好奇的英雄已经用拇指按下了那个按钮。

一阵炫目的光亮闪现在这个空间里，两个人都同时遮住了眼睛——等他们再睁开的时候，已经身处一个四周都是白色的方方正正的房间之中。

英雄茫然地看了一眼四周和她身边再次懊丧地垂下了头的爱梅特赛尔克，一时间因为这个奇妙的展开而忘记了提问，而下一秒，房间的墙壁上开始闪现出了文字。

“这是被招待至这个空间的客人，不对视十五分钟就不能离开的房间。”

“哈？”

——————————

“你是白痴吧？你真的是白痴吧？拿到那种可疑的东西为什么有人会毫不犹豫地按下去？？？？？还是在这种古老遗迹里挖出来的东西？你要是真的还嫌弃自己这种短的要死的命不够短你可以直说，我会给你一个痛快的！啊啊真是讨厌……为什么我又要被卷进这种事……”

难得的对无影的咒骂毫无还嘴理由的光之战士尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，小声嘀咕：“那个形状和手感太适合按下去了，我觉得没有人能拒绝那个诱惑……不，没事。我什么都没说。”注意到无影射过来的杀人目光，她还是把反驳咽了下去，过了一会才注意到爱梅特赛尔克刚才话里的一点问题。

“……又？”

她狐疑地将目光投向刚刚还在激情咒骂她的无影，然后看到他突然噤声把头转向了一边。

就在她打算质问他话里的‘又’代表了什么的时候，房间的墙壁上又开始闪现出了文字。

规则

1、对视十五分钟后，房间会自动消失

2、对视期间眼睛不可以离开互相脸部范围

3、眼睛不可以闭上超过三秒

4、两位执行人的眼睛之间直线距离不可以超过二十厘米。

5、满足条件后本装置会自动开始计时，如若中途因为各种原因违反规则，计时清零，必须从头开始。

她哑口无言地默读完墙上显现出的规则后，才再次将目光转向爱梅特赛尔克：“虽然也有其他想问的……不过你是无影吧，难道不可以直接用平时那个方法穿出去吗？”

“没用的。”爱梅特赛尔克露出了放弃的表情，长长地叹了一口气：“这个装置的材质和你们消灭那布里亚勒斯所用的白圣石是同类型的物质，就算是无影也没办法绕过定好的规则逃离。……真是的，那家伙尽会在这种恶质的玩笑上这么认真……” 

“所以，‘又’？”她这次没有再放弃这个机会，抱起了手臂盯着爱梅特赛尔克，他尴尬地移开了视线。

“啊啊是是没错这个是我们时代的遗留物——别用这种眼神盯我！这个不是我做的！我也是受害者！说到底还不是因为你拿到什么都乱按……”

光之战士当机立断地打断了他的抱怨。

“所以说除了遵守这个房间的规则以外没有出去的方法？”

“………………没有。”爱梅特赛尔克摊开了手，无可奈何地耸了下肩。

她又看了一眼规则。

“直线距离20厘米………………”她用手大致比划了一下，扬起头看他：“……你太高了，这得站很近才行。”

“是你太矮。”爱梅特赛尔克忍不住呛了回去，走近了两步：“这里不能用魔法，不然我会大发善心地给你一个垫脚台阶的，小矮子。” 

她白了他一眼，不服气地开口：“但是作为加雷安人你也不算特别高——瓦厉斯和芝诺斯都比你高多了。”

“……少提他们。”他的脸色又差了几分：“别浪费时间了。”

—————————————— 

视线交缠在一起的感觉让人别扭，她越过他的肩膀迅速瞄了一眼他身后墙壁上跳动的计时器又马上转回视线，还是不出意外地被爱梅特赛尔克瞪了一眼。

“别到处乱看，不然计时又要清零了。你是有多动症还是怎么，安静15分钟都做不到吗？”

“做不到。”光之战士干脆自暴自弃起来：“除了看书以外我还真没有15分钟一动不动地盯着一个地方看过，你脸上又没字。”

“给.我.忍.着。”爱梅特赛尔克的额头上肉眼可见地冒出了青筋：“你以为没事我想盯着你？你这残缺品灵魂上到处都是裂缝，漏出来的光让我眼睛都快瞎了。除非出现奇迹，我看你们这帮人连那个最底限的条件都满足不了。”

“你以前也这样试探过过往年代的光之战士吗？”她似乎早就习惯他说话的套路，再一次绕过他的奚落直接问了自己想问的问题。

“没有。古代人灵魂的一半都不到的连‘残次品’都算不上。我没有去关照垃圾的兴趣。”

“标准还真严格。”她咕哝了起来：“那么，那个完整的灵魂，到底是你的谁？朋友？家人？总不会是恋人吧。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”他下意识想要移开目光，但是马上发现现在还不可以，只能忍耐着她打量的目光。

“得了吧，我也不是白痴。”她的这句话让他用鼻子哼了一下：“你这么多次话中有话旁敲侧击的说话方式，我不可能什么都不去猜。”

“……看起来你这个‘英雄’完全没有学习能力。”他的脸再次冷了下来：“就这么想提前找死吗。”

“你不可以。”她又露出了和之前一样挑衅的笑容：“至少现在不行。我要是死了你也不能从这里出去，不是吗？”

“我不介意对着你的尸体盯十五分钟。”他这次没有再发怒——因为的确他也吃不准这样能不能绕过这个装置的设定，它本不是为了现在这个状况设计出来的。思考了几秒之后他还是放弃打算去尝试这个方案，无奈地摊了摊手。

“反正你也什么都不记得，知道了又有什么用。”

她短暂地陷入了沉默，眼神小范围地游移了一下，最后还是有些犹豫地开口：“看着你的眼睛有时候会让我觉得害怕。”

“你应当害怕。”爱梅特赛尔克抱起了手臂：“无影和现代人类的力量之差是无可计量的。”

她摇了摇头：“不是说这种害怕。”

苦恼了一会，她又再次开口：“我也说不清楚。这种感觉有点类似……心悸？我觉得我……无法预测你接下来会是什么表情，但是我又害怕你会露出一些什么表情。”

说了半天，光之战士发现自己也没办法描述清这种堵塞在胸口的模模糊糊的感觉，最后放弃似的摇了摇头：“算了，当我没说。”

她又将目光转回了爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛，意外地发现他居然没有像是往常一样嘲笑和奚落她，但是她也依然读不出那双金色的眼睛到底对自己在探求什么。

沉默持续了一会，然后这次爱梅特赛尔克像是突然想起了什么似的，脸上又挂起了如同往常的促狭笑容：“这么说起来，我们伟大的诳人精英雄有谈过恋爱吗？”

“诳人精？？？”突然被冠上不名誉称号的她皱起了眉头：“我才没有诳人。”

“少装傻，我可是都看到了——你三言两语就说得那个代达罗斯的大少爷心动了吧？哎呀想不到英雄还有这种技能，怪不得人见人爱花见花开到哪都一堆人跟着。”

她狠狠地白了他一眼：“我只是鼓励了他一下！”

他耸了耸肩，不置可否：“所以？如此受欢迎的英雄殿下，想必也不缺一两个、三四个恋人吧。”

“没有啦！”她气哼哼地抱起了手臂差点就想背过去赏这个哪壶不开提哪壶的无影一个后脑勺，不过想起计时还没结束只好又停下了动作：“要不是你创立的加雷马帝国老是找这么多事儿，我也不会忙到谈个恋爱的时间都没有！”

“哦？想不到那个国家居然还在这种地方起了点作用……”他意味深长地瞥了她一样，那眼神被她理解成了嘲讽——然而还没等她发火，爱梅特赛尔克就打了一个响指。

“时间到了。”

和被关进这个房间的时候一模一样的炫目光亮闪过，她下意识地闭上了眼睛——再睁开时，自己已经一个人站在了奇坦那神影洞，爱梅特赛尔克已经不见了踪影，只留下了声音。

“这个古老的遗留物我就当礼物收下了，想必这个对‘英雄大人’也没有什么作用——那么，请好好努力讨伐最后的灵光卫吧，我也会不带希望地期待，有什么奇迹会发生在你的身上的。”

——————————

无影回到了自己的藏身之处，手心还握着那颗宝石状的按钮。他平静了一会，低下头，看向了那个按钮的背面。

那里镌刻着古老的，现在已经无人能够破解的文字。

“要好好和她和好哦。

————希斯拉德”

一抹苦笑浮现在他的脸上：“真是的，都过去这么久了还尽给我找麻烦。”


End file.
